Animales Fantásticos: La Alianza de los Ocho Magos
by JaneyLily
Summary: Elisa Tormo es una chica corriente, trabajadora del Departamento de Relaciones Internaciones del Ministerio de Magia de España, con una familia normal, pero los sucesos de Francia lo cambiarán todo. En poco tiempo se verá inmersa en una aventura sin precedentes para acabar con el mago oscuro más poderoso, junto a personajes como Newt Scamander, siendo el inicio de todo.
1. Chapter 1

· _¡Márchate!_

· _¡No pienso irme de aquí sin ti!_

· _Por favor… Piensa en tu familia, no se merecen que les hagas esto._

· _Pero yo te necesito…_

· _Demasiado tarde._

· _Ante esas palabras, ella notó como de pronto el cielo se oscurecía, y alzando la mirada, lo vio cubierto de aviones que se disponían a sellar el destino de miles de inocentes…_

Elisa abrió de repente los ojos. Notaba como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Había sido tan solo una pesadilla, pero le había parecido tan real, que sentía que verdaderamente había estado en medio de lo que creía que podía ser un campo de batalla.

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, miró el reloj que había en su mesita, y al darse cuenta de la hora que era, se levantó rápidamente para prepararse. No quería llegar tarde al trabajo, otra vez, especialmente esos días en los que había tanto que hacer en el Ministerio, por lo que cogiendo lo primero que había encontrado en su armario, se metió en el baño y en apenas unos minutos, ya estaba lista.

A continuación, recorrió el pequeño pasillo que separaba su cuarto de baño del salón, y tras acomodarse en el sofá, cogió su varita, la cual descansaba encima de la mesa, y tras agitarla suavemente un par de veces en dirección a la cocina, oyó como empezaba a hacerse su café y sus tostadas. Tras eso, cogió el espejo ministerial, y colocándolo delante de su rostro, mencionó en voz alta:

\- Elisa Tormo.

Justo en ese momento, en la pantalla apareció el rostro de una mujer que le devolvía la mirada a Elisa y quien le dijo:

-Bienvenida a la línea de mensajería ministerial del territorio español, por favor indique el nombre del mago o bruja con el que quiera comunicarse.

Elisa se rio para sus adentros pensando en que la persona con la que iba a comunicarse no era precisamente un mago, pero trabajar en el ministerio tenía sus ventajas, como era la de poder hacerte con un comunicador para un familiar _normalis_.

\- Alfonso Tormo- le contestó ésta entonces a la mujer.

\- En pocos segundo se activará la comunicación. Muchas gracias por usar nuestro servicio, que tenga un buen día.

De pronto, el espejo se oscureció, algo que extrañó enormemente a Elisa, y cuando estaba ya a punto de volver a hacer la llamada, oyó una voz de fondo, la cual, indudablemente, era la de su padre. Elisa puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación pues estaba claro que su padre nunca se acostumbraría al mundo mágico, incluso después de más de 20 años de haber vivido en él.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó entonces Elisa- ¡Haz el favor de coger el espejo!

\- Lo siento hija- le contestó él una vez se hizo visible su rostro- ya sabes que no soy quien a hacerme a este trasto, aunque no niego que es una maravilla- le dijo, con una cara de asombro digna de fotografiar.

Elisa no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver a su padre una vez más tan fascinado con ese objeto, algo que sucedía todas las mañanas que hablaban a través de él.

Siguiendo la rutina de siempre fue Elisa quien empezó preguntándole como le fue en su trabajo en el mundo de los _normalis_ y, a partir de ahí, comenzaron una animada conversación, especialmente para el padre de Elisa, a quien le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con su trabajo. Ella se sentía feliz tan solo viéndole hablar, pero su padre la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y se había dado cuenta que, tras la sonrisa de su hija, había algo que le estaba ocultando, y no pudiendo resistirse a descubrirlo, dijo lo siguiente:

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre mi, así que ahora cuéntame que tal estás tú.

-Como siempre, no ha pasado nada diferente…- contestó la joven de manera poco convincente evitando la mirada de su padre.

-Hija, creo que nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para que te des cuenta de que es imposible que engañes a tu padre. Además, nunca se te ha dado bien mentirme.

Elisa suspiró ante las palabras de su padre, y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar la conversión, decidió que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad.

-Papá… algo raro está sucediendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó éste extrañado.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Luis tenía que irse a Francia por una misión?

-Como para no, en todas nuestras conversaciones él es tu tema favorito- le dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Papá, de verdad, esto es serio. Se ha ido hace dos semanas y aún no me ha enviado ninguna carta. Además, no es solo por Luis, incluso en el Ministerio, algo estás pasando, algo que nos ocultan y está afectando a mi trabajo. Ya hace una semana que debería haber recibido los correos de los delegados en Alemania y Austria, y aún no me ha llegado absolutamente nada.

Su padre, por su parte, se comenzó a rascar la barbilla, como hacía cada vez que trataba de pensar en una posible solución a un problema, sin embargo Elisa sabía que no era lo mismo enfrentarse a una clase de física en la universidad, que lidiar con los entresijos burocráticos del Ministerio de Magia.

-Bueno, - dijo entonces Alfonso tras varios segundos meditando su respuesta- no es que sea un gran conocedor de vuestro mundo, pero hasta yo sé que están sucediendo cosas horribles a causa de ese mago tenebroso al que perseguís. Que el Ministerio oculte cosas es algo normal, incluso en nuestro mundo los gobernantes _normalis_ también lo hacen.

Elisa estaba meditando sus palabras cuando Alfonso añadió:

\- Y respecto a Luis, ya sabes como es, cuando le mandan una misión para él no existe nada más que eso y tiende a olvidarse del resto del mundo, al igual que hace alguien que yo me sé.

Ante esto último, Elisa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de su padre, quien también se la devolvió.

\- Puede que tengas razón, quizás esté exagerando demasiado las cosas. Seguro que Luis está bien y lo único que sucede es que está demasiado ocupado como para responderme.

-Sí, - asintió su padre, conforme- sin embargo también te aconsejo que estés atenta a todo lo que suceda a tu alrededor, especialmente ahora más que nunca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó su hija con expresión confundida.

\- Quiero decir que, aunque parte de tus preocupaciones sean infundadas, las referentes al tema del Ministerio puede que no lo sean. Hija, no me gusta dármelas de sabiondo o de entrometido, pero algo me dice que se avecinan tiempos muy difíciles para todos, magos, brujas y _normalis_ , y si tú te ves involucrada, quiero que estés con tus cinco sentidos alerta, porque si te pasara algo…

No llegó a concluir la frase, pero su rostro ensombrecido le dijo a Elisa que una vez más estaba pensando en su madre. Sabía que le había prometido que haría todo lo posible para protegerles a ella y a sus hermanos, y así había sido, pero ahora Elisa era una adulta y su padre era consciente de que no podría estar siempre a su lado intentando protegerla de todo, y aunque sabía que en el fondo su hija no necesitaba de nadie para ello, eso no impedía que se preocupara por ella.

\- Papá, sabes que tengo que saberlo, no solo por todo esto, sino también porque me está afectando … Pero te prometo una cosa, tendré cuidado, no importa el peligro que corra. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que he hecho siempre, ¿no?

Ante las palabras de su hija, Alfonso no pudo más que sonreír y asintió orgulloso, una vez más, de en lo que su hija se había convertido, una mujer inteligente y valiente. Elisa, a su vez, también le devolvió la sonrisa y, siendo consciente de la hora que era, decidió que era momento de despedirse de su padre para ir a trabajar.

\- Cuídate mucho Elisa- le dijo él- y si descubres algo nuevo sobretodo esto, llámame de inmediato.

\- Está bien, y tú estate pendiente de todo lo que ocurra entre los _normalis_ , y si sospechas de algo raro, una noticia extraña o algo similar, házmelo saber.

Y dicho eso, ambos finalizaron la conversación justo en el momento en el que aparecía el emblema del Ministerio de Magia, pasando a ser el espejo uno normal y corriente, o al menos eso era lo que parecía en apariencia.

Tras dejar el espejo de nuevo en su sitio, devoró rápidamente su desayuno, y usando un par de hechizos, lo dejó todo recogido en pocos segundos. Por lo que, poniéndose su abrigo y cogiendo sus cosas, se situó en medio del salón, y en menos de un suspiro, pasó de estar en su pequeño piso a encontrarse en medio de un gran grupo de personas, que se agolpaban, indignados, ante las puertas del Ministerio de Magia.

Había mirado la noticia una y otra vez como si aún no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, pero era totalmente cierto, y eso lo demostraba la multitud que se agolpaba ante la puerta exigiendo explicaciones de lo sucedido, la cual Elisa tuvo, prácticamente, que empujar para poder acceder al interior del edificio. Al principio no lograba entender que es lo que podía haber provocado tal reacción, pero en cuanto se hizo con una copia del periódico "El Oráculo", donde se hablaban de todas las noticias concernientes al mundo mágico, comprendió enseguida los motivos, pues en la portada se leía una frase que rezaba:

"ESPAÑA CIERRA SUS FRONTERAS: EL MINISTRO DON RÓMULO BUISÁN DECIDE NO POSICIONARSE EN LA LUCHA CONTRA EL MAGO TENEBROSO GELLERT GRINDELWALD"

Y justo debajo de ésta, se podían ver dos fotos, una del ministro y otra del mago nombrado en el título, quien parecía como si realmente estuviera justo en frente de la propia Elisa, mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que le había producido un escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Cuando la joven se sentó en su escritorio en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales pudo comprobar que la noticia también había pillado desprevenidos a todos los demás pues, en lugar de ocupar sus respectivos puestos como era costumbre, todos se encontraban de pie amontonados en pequeños grupos, hablando ansiosamente entre si.

Elisa, pasado ya ese aturdimiento inicial, comenzó a pensar seriamente en lo sucedido y, poco a poco, sentimientos de indignación y rabia la inundaron. ¿Cómo el Ministerio, el mismo para quien ella trabaja, ha podido tomar una decisión tan importante y drástica sin haber contado con la opinión de los demás? ¿Cómo es posible que vayan a cerrarse en banda al resto de Europa y no combatir contra ese gran mal que suponía Grindelwald? Y sobretodo ahora, cuando dentro del propio Ministerio, había muchas dudas en cuanto a las lealtades de sus miembros, pues durante los últimos meses, todas las operaciones que se habían llevado a cabo para capturar a magos y brujas seguidores de Grindelwald, habían acabado en desastre porque, misteriosamente, éstos conseguían escapar antes de la emboscada, lo que llevó a que surgiesen ciertas tensiones dentro de los distintos Departamentos, especialmente el de Aurores, los encargados de la seguridad y los primeros en ser señalados con el dedo. Recordó como Luis se tuvo que enfrentar a tales sospechas y lo complicados que habían sido esos días, pero él había salido adelante haciendo grandes esfuerzos, lo que había impresionado aún más a Elisa. De repente, ésta fue consciente de un detalle en el que no se había parado a pensar hasta que lo había recordado, si España había cerrado las fronteras, ¿que sucedería con aquellos que estaban fuera del país y necesitaban volver? ¿Qué sería de los aurores que habían salido en aquella peligrosa misión a Francia? ¿Qué sería de Luis?

No pudiendo soportarlo más, Elisa se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el despacho de su jefe, y cuando justo iba a picar en la puerta, ésta se abrió poco a poco, revelando su interior.

\- Srta. Tormo- oyó decir desde dentro de la estancia- ¿podría ayudarla en algo?

\- ¿Cómo han podido? - preguntó Elisa acercándose a la mesa con decisión- ¿No han pensado en ningún momento en las consecuencias de esta medida?

\- Supongo que se referirá a las últimas noticias.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - exclamó la joven cada vez más frustrada- Me parece increíble que hayan tomado esta decisión sin consultar con el resto de la comunidad mágica.

\- ¿Y qué pretendía que hiciéramos? - dijo su jefe, Víctor, mirándola inquisitivamente desde su asiento- ¿Que fuéramos puerta por puerta preguntando a todos los magos y brujas lo que el Gobierno debe y no debe hacer?

\- No, pero tampoco llevar a cabo algo tan drástico y categórico. Además, ¿qué hay de los magos españoles que se han quedado fuera? ¿Cómo van a regresar?

\- Ah, comprendo…- le contestó con malicia al tiempo que se ponía en pie- supongo que su principal preocupación tiene nombre y apellidos y trabaja para el Departamento de Aurores, ¿me equivoco?

Elisa, momentáneamente, no supo que contestar, y notó como un rubor aparecía en su mejillas, causado por la vergüenza y la ira. No podía negar que Don Víctor tuviera razón, pero solo hasta cierto punto, pues a pesar de que estaba preocupada por el destino que le aguardaba a Luis, también le inquietaba pensar en lo que podía sucederles tanto a sus compañeros como al resto de personas que se hubieran visto afectadas por esta situación tan crítica. Por todo ello, y aún a sabiendas de que incluso podría ganarse una severa amonestación en su trabajo, Elisa no dudó en responder a su jefe.

\- Usted no tiene ningún derecho a insinuar nada, no me conoce en absoluto, y permítame que le diga…

En ese momento, Elisa reparó en algo que hasta entonces no había visto, un pequeño colgante que había estado oculto tras la capa de su jefe, pero que al levantarse para acercarse a ella, lo pudo ver con claridad. Se trataba de un objeto que no creía que llegaría a ver en España, y menos aún en el Ministerio, las Reliquias de la Muerte, el símbolo de Grindelwald.

Elisa no sabía que hacer, pero si su jefe no tenía miedo de mostrar ese colgante de forma más o menos abierta, eso podía significar que algo más grande y peligroso estaba ocurriendo dentro del Ministerio de España y que no solamente estaba afectando al resto de Europa.

La joven, por un momento, pensó en actuar y lanzarle un hechizo para detenerlo y pedirle explicaciones, pero también consideraba que no sería muy buena idea enfrentarse con alguien tan poderoso como Víctor, a pesar de que ella misma era una de las brujas con más experiencia en el departamento, pero ¿y si hubiera más aliados de Grindelwald dentro de ese lugar? Eso cambiaría las cosas, pues no era lo mismo enfrentarse a una persona que con un grupo más amplio.

Por lo que, fingiendo normalidad, decidió poner fin a la conversación.

\- ¿Sabe qué? - dijo ella entonces, alejándose con paso decidido hacia la puerta- Olvídelo, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones sobre mí. Píense lo que quiera. Buenos días.

Dicho eso, salió por la puerta, y viendo que su jefe había vuelto a sentarse y no parecía sospechar nada, decidió ir a hablar con la única persona en la que en esos momento sabía que podía confiar.

Cuando llegó al despacho, picó a la puerta y, apenas escuchó la palabra "Adelante", se metió dentro del mismo. Allí se encontró cara a cara con un chico algo más mayor que ella, alto, de pelo moreno y rizoso, y unos profundos ojos verdes, que la miraban seriamente.

\- No sé por qué pero tenía la corazonada de que tarde o temprano vendrías a verme- le dijo Carlos a Elisa nada más verla entrar- Supongo que esto quiere decir que ya te has enterado de la gran noticia, ¿cierto?

\- Carlos, no es momento de bromas, todo esto me preocupa enormemente...

\- Lo sé, - le dijo él de inmediato acercándose a ella- yo tampoco es que vaya a celebrar la decisión del Ministerio con champagne. Además, si estás pensando en quien sé que estás pensando, que sepas que yo también tengo miedo por él... al fin y a cabo es mi primo.

\- No es solo por Luis, Carlos...- le dijo Elisa mirándole directamente a los ojos- hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Carlos, extrañado.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿o acaso crees que es solo una coincidencia que justo después del incidente de Grindelwald en París decidan cerrar de repente aquí las fronteras? Justo cuando piden ayuda a España para tratar de averiguar su paradero.

\- Verás, además de un hombre atractivo, también me gusta considerarme una persona inteligente, pero debo decir que ahora mismo no entiendo nada de lo que tratas de insinuar- le dijo a Elisa.

\- Carlos- le dijo ella cogiéndole por ambos brazos mientras lo alejaba de la puerta- acabo de ir a hablar con Víctor, mi jefe, y he visto algo muy raro.

\- Muy bien, admito que me estás preocupando… ¿a qué te refieres? - le dijo él cada vez más nervioso por el comportamiento de la joven.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué son las Reliquias de la Muerte?

Carlos se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga, y al ver su rostro consternado y su extraña reacción anterior al alejarlo de la puerta, empezó a sospechar que lo que Elisa quería decirle iba a ser muy serio.

\- Si de algo estoy orgulloso- dijo él pasados unos segundos- es de haber conseguido ser el jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia de este Ministerio. Pero, creo que tú más que nadie, sabes que no ha sido algo fácil para mi.

Elisa no dijo nada, sino que siguió escuchando las palabras de Carlos.

\- Le he dedicado mucho de tiempo de mi vida- continuó él- y mucho esfuerzo, especialmente durante estos últimos años, los cuales no han sido fáciles por culpa de la actividad de Gellert Grindelwald. Hace unos meses me enviaron a una misión a Londres, para tratar de encontrar su rastro, sin demasiado éxito, pero sí conseguí capturar a varios de sus seguidores, y muchos de ellos llevaban ese mismo símbolo, el que describe el famoso autor de cuentos Beedle el Bardo.

La joven no dijo nada, tan solo asintió lentamente, confirmando las palabras del joven.

\- Mucha gente aún no lo sabe, - siguió hablando Carlos- pero los que hemos tenido que enfrentarnos de alguna forma contra Grindelwald, reconocemos ese símbolo como el suyo, el que utiliza entre sus acólitos para comunicarse con ellos. Lo que me intriga saber es por qué me preguntas esto.

\- Porque lo he visto aquí, en el Ministerio...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace apenas unos minutos, cuando hablaba con Víctor vi que llevaba un colgante con ese mismo símbolo.

Carlos abrió los ojos de golpe, y mirando por las ventanas de su despacho para comprobar que nadie más los estaba observando, cogió a Elisa por los hombros, y le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás segura de ello?

\- ¿Crees que podría imaginarme algo así? Lo reconocería en cualquier parte- le dijo ella amargamente.

\- No, por supuesto que no, eres una de las personas más inteligentes y perspicaces que conozco y jamás dudaría de tu palabra, ya lo sabes.

Elisa sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante el sincero cumplido de Carlos, y apartando la mirada de sus ojos verdes, le preguntó:

\- Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Carlos suspiró cansadamente ante su pregunta, y mirando hacia fuera una vez más para comprobar que no había oídos indiscretos, le contestó:

\- Francamente, no lo sé... pero si no ha tenido demasiado cuidado en ocultar ese colgante, entonces seguramente Víctor no sea el único seguidor de Grindelwald que se encuentre entre estas paredes.

Hizo una breve pausa, y cuando Elisa volvió a fijar los ojos en él, Carlos le dijo:

\- Elisa, esto es muy importante, ¿sabes si él se ha podido dar cuenta de que has visto ese colgante?

\- No lo sé- dijo ella seriamente- no es algo muy conocido entre la comunidad mágica de España que Grindelwald utiliza el símbolo de las Reliquias como suyo propio.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, lo que me lleva a preguntar... ¿cómo lo has sabido tú?

\- He viajado mucho, conozco la fábula de los tres hermanos y además... espera, ¿estás sospechando de mí? - preguntó Elisa, incrédula, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó Carlos avergonzado- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?! Tú eres la única persona en la que confío de verdad y jamás dudaría de ti. Además, no creo que seas tan ingenua como para contarme toda esta historia estando tú también envuelta en esto.

Elisa, suspirando, le dio la espalda a Carlos, y acercándose a la chimenea, tomó aire y comenzó a decirle:

\- El motivo por el que sé qué es ese símbolo es que hace unos años, durante una misión en la que me destinaron a África junto con un grupo de aurores, entre ellos Luis, conocimos a un magizoólogo, lo sé, nombre complicado. Estaba buscando a una criatura que solo habitaba en la zona del Norte de África, y curiosamente, fue él quien nos ayudó a capturar a una peligrosa bruja fugada. Desde entonces, nos hemos carteado de vez en cuando. Él es una de las personas que se enfrentó a Grindelwald en Estado Unidos, y fue también él quien me advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado, pues hay cada vez más seguidores del mago tenebroso en varios lugares. Fue él quien me explicó lo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Su nombre es Newt Scamander, puede que hayas oído hablar de él.

\- ¿Scamander? - preguntó entonces, sorprendido, Carlos- ¿Por casualidad tiene relación con Theseus Scamander?

\- Bueno, si no me equivoco, creo que son hermanos- contestó Elisa un tanto confundida.

\- Pues a tu amigo no lo conozco, pero sí a su hermano. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, le conocí durante la misión en Londres de la que te hablaba.

Cuando Carlos dejó de hablar, Elisa notó que éste se había acercado a ella, por lo que al girarse, volvió a encontrarse con sus profundos ojos verdes, los cuales la miraban serio y preocupado.

\- Creo- le dijo el joven cogiéndole ambas manos- que lo mejor es que te vayas una temporada de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - le preguntó ésta, no dando crédito a lo que oía.

\- Sí, ya sé que puede parecer muy precipitado pero ¿y si Víctor sospecha de ti? ¿Y si realmente reparó en que tú le has visto su colgante? Si ahora él o algún otro partidario de Grindelwald te ve salir de aquí justo después de eso, no les va a costar atar cabos, y de ser así, tú estarías en peligro.

Elisa, una vez más, desvió la mirada de sus ojos, y apartando rápidamente las manos al tiempo que le volvía a dar la espalda, le dijo:

\- No tengo miedo, si quieren hacerme algo, les invito a que lo intenten. Ni que fuera una damisela en apuros incapaz de protegerse a si misma.

\- Elisa- dijo Carlos gravemente al tiempo que la giraba para volver a hacer contacto visual- me encanta que seas tan valiente, en serio, creo que es una cualidad maravillosa. Pero hay una fina línea entre tener coraje y ser un necio, y espero que entiendas bien la diferencia entre ambos porque sino me veré obligado a darte una severa reprimenda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te crees que aún soy una cría y tú el Prefecto de la escuela? - preguntó Elisa empezando a enfadarse.

\- No, lo que creo es que como te arriesgues sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, va a haber un padre y dos críos con el corazón destrozado por perder a una hija y a una hermana- le contestó Carlos de forma cortante mientras apartaba la mano de su pequeño hombro- O incluso puede ser que vayan a por ellos y no a por ti, ¿cómo te sentirías entonces?

Elisa, sorprendida por la respuesta de su amigo, no supo qué decir, pues de todo lo que se imaginaba que éste le pudiera decir, eso era lo último que se esperaba. Él tenía razón, y ella lo sabía, pero no quería que la dejara de lado, no ahora que Luis la podía necesitar.

\- Carlos, sé que tienes razón, pero no puedes apartarme de todo esto, no ahora que se me necesita tanto, no ahora que Luis pueda…

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que te iba a apartar de esto? - dijo Carlos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Te he sugerido que no vengas por aquí en un tiempo, pero eso no significa que no puedas investigar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Elisa intrigada y confundida.

\- Tu padre aún vive en Barcelona, ¿cierto? En el mundo _normalis_ , pues no estaría mal que le hicieras una visita. Por supuesto, yo seré quien te firme el permiso de no asistencia durante los próximos días, y mientras tanto, me gustaría que investigaras un poco más a fondo lo que está sucediendo. A mi, desde el Ministerio, no me permitirán saber más del paradero de Luis y del resto del grupo que lo acompañaba, pero estoy seguro de que tú encontrarás la forma de comunicarte con el exterior. Te sugiero que tu primera opción sea el Ministerio de Francia, puesto que seguro que ahí tienes conocidos y la última pista que tenemos de ellos se pierde en París.

Elisa asintió ante sus palabras, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, es hora de tomarme un descanso e ir a visitar a mi padre. Además, hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- Sin duda una sabia decisión- dijo Carlos mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Intentaré informarte de alguna forma, te lo prometo.

\- Bien, pero lo que decía antes iba en serio, tienes que tener mucho cuidado Elisa. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo porque sino…

Carlos, en ese momento, se quedó en silencio al tiempo que deslizaba suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Elisa, y antes de que ella misma pudiera evitarlo, notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, a pesar de sus intentos por calmarlo. "Esto es ridículo- pensó para si misma- solo se está preocupando por mi, soy como una hermana pequeña para él, que para encima se va a casar con su primo", por lo que, sonriendo confiada, le dijo:

\- No te preocupes, seré precavida, además, ¿tengo que recordarte que estás hablando con la chica que te venció durante aquel duelo de entrenamiento? Ese día a mí nunca se me va a olvidar- le dijo, exagerando el "nunca".

Carlos, ante sus palabras, se rio suavemente, y acompañándola hacia la puerta, le contestó:

\- Sigo diciendo que esa victoria no debería contar, quiero decir, ¿quién utiliza un hechizo Mocomurciélago en un Club de Duelo?

\- Alguien inteligente y perspicaz- dijo ella con sorna.

\- Muy graciosa…- contestó Carlos poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que abría la puerta y la acompañaba fuera del despacho- Ya sabes, hazme saber que te va muy bien estos días de descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, y gracias por ayudarme, Carlos… espero que todo te vaya bien estos días que esté ausente- dijo ella al tiempo que ambos intercambiaban una mirada de comprensión- Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto.

\- Yo también… y ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a casa rápidamente, al fin y al cabo tienes que prepararte.

Elisa, sin perder más tiempo, salió rápidamente de allí para dirigirse a la entrada del Ministerio, y una vez en la calle, buscó un rincón tranquilo para aparecerse en su casa, donde tras unos golpes de varita, consiguió empacar rápidamente sus cosas. Una vez lista, cogió sus maletas, se puso el abrigo, y comenzó a pensar en el que sería el próximo destino en el cual aparecerse, aquel que era uno de sus lugares favoritos del mundo.

Su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Estar de vuelta en casa era lo único agradable para Elisa dada la actual situación. Había llegado la tarde anterior, y cuando su padre regresó a casa unas horas después, se llevó una buena sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a su hija, quien tomando un poco del chocolate que éste había preparado, le explicó los motivos por los que había decidido ir a visitarle. Alfonso, por su parte, la miraba con expresión cada vez más seria según iba contando su historia, y una vez lo hubo finalizado, le dijo:

\- Elisa, si esta mañana te he dicho que tuvieras mucho cuidado, ahora te lo digo con más motivo incluso que antes. Te has expuesto de forma inconsciente a un gran peligro, y por mucho que me duela decir esto, creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras de aquí, de España. Si ese hombre sospecha de ti y de lo que has visto, tarde o temprano dará contigo y no me gustaría que te hiciera nada malo.

Elisa suspiró recordando las palabras pronunciadas por su padre, y frunció el ceño al recordar que su respuesta ante ese breve sermón tan solo habían sido varios "No te preocupes" y "Estaré bien, ya lo verás". Pero lo cierto es que no podía negar que algo de lo que había dicho su padre le estaba dando que pensar, lo de irse fuera de España en el fondo no era una posibilidad que se pudiera descartar… sin embargo, con las fronteras cerradas, llevarla a cabo resultaría por el momento, de lo más complicado. Igualmente, comunicarse con el exterior también estaba siendo muy difícil, y si tampoco quería llamar la atención del Ministerio, consideró que lo mejor sería iniciar su investigación de manera poco convencional, al menos para un mago o bruja. De esa manera, se dirigió hacia el teléfono que descansaba sobre una de las mesas del salón, pensando en la única persona que podía ayudarla en una situación semejante.

Tras hablar con la operadora, ésta pasó su llamada a la persona que había solicitado, y apenas unos segundos después, pudo oír a través del auricular una voz más que conocida.

\- ¿Elisa? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó extrañado su contacto.

\- Sí, Marcos, soy yo.

\- Vaya, ¡esto sí que es una sorpresa! - exclamó él- Aunque sospecho que no me has llamado para charlar sobre los últimos tiempos, ¿me equivoco?

\- Pues me temo que no- contestó Elisa- la verdad es que necesito que hagas algo por mi, un favor.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿esto tiene que ver con lo sucedido en el Ministerio?

Elisa suspiró, conocía a Marcos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era ningún tonto, a pesar de lo que otra gente pudiera pensar de él. Muchos magos y brujas se extrañaban de ver a un sinpo (gente nacida en el seno de familias mágicas, pero sin poderes) decidiendo vivir como si fuera un normalis más, trabajando en dicho mundo en lugar de hacerlo en el suyo propio. Pero Marcos, quien se había casado con una normalis, consideró que lo mejor sería hacer su vida de esa forma junto con su esposa. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que se enterase de todas y cada una de las noticias que afectaban al mundo mágico, y dado que trabajaba para el correos normalis, Elisa pudo contar con su ayuda en situaciones críticas, haciendo llegar cartas con información de gran relevancia a sus destinarios, todos magos y brujas, sin ningún percance. Por ello había pensado una vez más en él para ayudarla, pues no solo era eficiente en su trabajo, sino también de confianza.

\- Marcos- le dijo Elisa al fin- tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Sí, eso ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

\- Enviar unas cartas al Ministerio de Magia de Francia, ¿sería eso posible?

\- ¿Hace acaso falta que lo preguntes? ¡Pues claro que sí! - exclamó Marcos- Pero, ya sabes que todo tiene un precio, y ahora con todo lo que está pasando, en fin, tendrás que ofrecerme algo bueno a cambio.

Elisa sabía que Marcos iba a pedirle lo mismo de siempre: secretos. No dinero ni nada por el estilo, sino información referente a su misión o relacionada con el Ministerio. Ella no sabía exactamente como usaba luego todo lo que le contaba, pero teniendo en cuenta lo astuto que podía llegar a ser, no le sorprendía que luego Marcos la vendiera cara a ciertas personas. Lo curioso es que nunca se había metido en problemas por ello, y lo que es más, nunca había comprometido la confidencialidad de sus informantes, por lo que Elisa suponía que sabía elegir bien a quien venderle todo lo que decían a él.

\- Sí- le respondió ella al fin- soy consciente de ello, y no te preocupes, te puedo contar un par de cosas que seguro que te parecerán… interesantes.

\- Bien, pues siendo así, entonces hay trato. ¿Dónde y cuándo nos vemos?

\- ¿Aún estás en Barcelona? Es que casualmente estoy en la ciudad, así que si te parece podíamos vernos mañana por la mañana.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¿Nos vemos en el Gato Tuerto a las 11?

\- Perfecto, ahí estaré.

Y dicho eso, Elisa colgó el aparato, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a su habitación en busca de papel, pluma y tinta.

Su reloj de pulsera casi marcaba la hora acordada. Era el favorito de Elisa, su padre se lo había regalado hacía unos años por su cumpleaños y siempre lo llevaba consigo. En esos momentos Elisa lo miraba cada pocos segundos, al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor, buscando entre los rostros de la gente el de Marcos.

De repente, notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro sobresaltándola, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Marcos se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

\- Vaya, esto está a rebosar como siempre ¿verdad?

\- Pues sí- dijo Elisa incapaz de contestar otras cosa, al tiempo que trataba de tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de su pecho, casi le da una taquicardia.

\- ¡Oh! Pareces un poco nerviosa, ¿te he asustado?

\- Me gustaría decir que no, pero con todo este ruido y que de por si eres más silencioso que un muerto…- le contestó Elisa poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que Marcos lanzaba una fuerte risotada.

\- Menos mal que uno de los lemas del Ministerio es "siempre alerta"- contestó Marcos sonriendo socarronamente. - Por cierto, hay algo que quieres darme, ¿cierto?

Elisa, entonces, sacó rápidamente un sobre el cual su compañero agarró con la misma velocidad y se lo metió dentro de su abrigo.

\- Bien- dijo Marcos- y ahora, ¿qué tienes para mi?

Elisa le miró seriamente, y tomando aire, le dijo:

\- El cierre de las fronteras, la decisión para llevarlo a cabo ha sido cosa de los altos mandos, ninguno sabíamos nada más…

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo han hecho así? - preguntó Marcos intrigado.

\- No estoy muy segura…- dijo Elisa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Marcos la interrumpió.

\- Elisa, sé que no me dices la verdad, y lo entiendo, en serio, pero si quieres que esa carta llegue a su destino, tienes que confiar en mi. Esta información no se la vendo a cualquiera…

\- Lo sé, pero el problema es que si te dijera esto, te pondría en un gran peligro, y tú no eres consciente de ello.

\- Oh no, sí que lo soy, y si supieras quienes son algunos de mis clientes seguro que no tendrías tantos reparos en contármelo.

\- Créeme Marcos, tal y como están las cosas, ahora mismo no me fío ni de mi propia sombra.

Marcos, la miró seriamente, analizando las palabras que la joven acababa de pronunciar, y pasados unos segundos, le dijo:

\- Por qué será que algo me dice que no has venido a Barcelona justo ahora solo por casualidad...

Elisa suspiró, sabía que Marcos, a pesar de no ser mago, no era precisamente tonto, y que era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a esa conclusión.

\- He tenido que irme por… motivos diversos- dijo ella no queriendo dar más información de la aconsejable.

\- ¿Y esos motivos tiene que ver solo y exclusivamente con el Ministerio?

\- Sí y no- reconoció ella- hay algo que necesito investigar, una… bueno, en realidad varias desapariciones. En concreto, la de un grupo de aurores enviados a Francia para ayudar con la captura de Grindelwald y los cuales aún no han vuelto.

\- Bueno- asintió Marcos, conforme- eso está mucho mejor…

Y dicho eso, se pasó unos segundos meditando al tiempo que daba pequeños sorbos a la taza de café que un elfo doméstico había hecho aparecer hacía unos minutos. Elisa aprovechó ese momento para beber también de la suya, y unos segundos más tarde, Marcos volvió a hablar y dijo:

\- Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente. Tu pago está saldado.

Elisa, a pesar de sentirse aliviada, no pudo evitar extrañarse de que el joven quisiera dejar ahí el interrogatorio, pero no se molestó en preguntar el motivo.

Una vez hubieron vaciado sus tazas, ambos se pusieron en pie y abandonaron el local con discreción.

\- No te preocupes- le dijo Marcos al tiempo que se colocaba el sombrero- te prometo que esta carta llegará sin ningún percance a su destino, y en unos días, yo mismo seré el encargado de hacerte llegar la respuesta por correo normalis.

Elisa asintió, esperando que realmente tal respuesta se diera más pronto que tarde, y una vez el joven se hubo despedido de ella, se dirigió a un rincón en las sombras para aparecerse de nuevo en el apartamento de su padre donde no tendría más remedio que aguardar a que llegara la tan ansiada carta.

Habían transcurrido ya tres días desde que le había dado la carta a Marcos, y a pesar de que sabía que le llevaría un tiempo entregarla, Elisa comenzó a impacientarse mucho, y a preguntarse si la carta no se habría extraviado o si le habría pasado algo al propio Marcos. Su padre, por su parte, al ver a la joven tan preocupada, intentaba por todos los medios animarla y distraerla de tan oscuros pensamientos con anécdotas de sus hermanos, de la época con su madres antes de casarse, incluso de cómo se enteró de la existencia de la magia y su shock posterior, pero como la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba fuera de casa, estos volvían a Elisa una vez se quedaba de nuevo sola.

Sin embargo, casi una semana después, justo cuando la joven comenzaba a replantearse seriamente el llamar a Marcos por si había ocurrido algo, llegó al correo una extraña carta la cual, a pesar de estar a nombre de su padre, el sello que lucía en el sobre indicaba que procedía de Francia. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero que ella supiera, su padre no tenía conocidos en tal país, y aún de ser así, era demasiada casualidad que le llegara a su padre una carta de dicho país, justo cuando ella misma estaba a la espera de recibir otra misiva del país vecino. Por ese motivo, y porque algo le decía que no se iba a equivocar, cogió el abrecartas, y con decisión rasgó el sobre para sacar el papel que se hallaba en su interior y leer su contenido.

 _Mi querida amiga,_

 _De entre todas las cosas que me podían sorprender, tu carta ha sido lo que más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Al menos cuatro años, eso seguro. Por eso me ha hecho muy feliz volver a saber de ti, aunque sea en estas graves circunstancias..._

 _Elisa, no te puedo engañar, la situación en Francia ha sido muy complicada, e incluso ahora lo sigue siendo ya que desde que Grindelwald se escapó, han venido miles de personas para tratar de dar de nuevo con él, aunque, si te soy sincera, dudo mucho que lo encontremos pues, desgraciadamente, sabe esconderse bien._

 _Respecto a Luis y a ese grupo de aurores por el que me preguntas, lamento decírtelo, pero a pesar de que he preguntado a varias personas en el Ministerio para tratar de sonsacar algo de información, nadie me ha podido confirmar la presencia de españoles entre los aurores que se han dedicado a la búsqueda de Grindelwald. Lo único que te puedo decir es que han estado colaborando con nosotros aurores americanos e ingleses, y muchos de ellos aún continúan con su labor aquí mismo, en París. La verdad, no se puede decir que hayan avanzado mucho en sus pesquisas, incluso después de haber sufrido grandes pérdidas, pues tengo entendido que una aurora inglesa llegó a sacrificar su vida por salvar a los demás cuando Grindelwald trataba de acabar con ellos mientras huía. Fue una tragedia, ya que la joven estaba a punto de casarse con un joven y prometedor auror, uno de los mejores de Inglaterra, un tal Scamander._

 _En fin, creo que me he ido por las ramas, pero quería darte toda la información que sabía por si de alguna forma te podía ser útil. De verdad, lamento en el alma no saber más, pero ya sabes como funcionan las cosas en los Ministerios, te cuentan solo lo imprescindible, y a veces ni eso. Como tú bien decías, tan solo somos diminutos peones en este enorme tablero._

 _Espero que las cosas en España mejoren pronto, y estate tranquila, porque seguro que tarde o temprano recibirás noticias de Luis. De todas formas, si llego a enterarme de algo más, contactaré contigo de inmediato._

 _Tu amiga,_

 _Angélique Dubois_

 _P.D.: ha sido muy emocionante recibir y enviar una carta a través del correo de los 'non-magique', me ha recordado a cuando aún vivía con mis padres. Una forma muy inteligente la tuya de hacer frente a las restricciones del cierre de fronteras. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme._

Cuando Elisa hubo finalizado la carta, apenas era capaz de reaccionar. Había leído y releído varias veces el mismo segmento de la carta, y lo único que no se podía sacar de la mente era el nombre que la buena de Angélique había mencionado… Scamander.

Sí, no podía tratarse de una casualidad, tenía que referirse al hermano de Newt. Elisa, dejando la carta sobre la mesa, se dirigió con decisión al escritorio.

"Si su hermano estuvo implicado en todo esto- pensó para si misma la joven- quizá Newt pueda saber algo, pueda ayudarme a recopilar más información".

Por ese motivo, escribió en la carta todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo sus sospechas respecto a traidores en el Ministerio, algo que se había ahorrado con Angélique por temor a que esa carta fuera interceptada. Sin embargo, llegados a ese punto, a Elisa ya le daba igual todo, y lo único que quería era descubrir la verdad, por lo que, una vez terminada la carta, se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono con el objetivo de volver a contactar con la única persona capaz de hacer llegar esa misiva a Inglaterra.


End file.
